


"Я не могу так больше!"

by LazyRay



Series: Ты, да я, да мы с тобой [7]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War (Marvel), Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Second Chances
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>- Я представил, – продолжил Стив тише, – что всё закончится. И может быть, все со временем забудут. Простят друг друга. И даже ты простишь меня когда-нибудь. Ты всегда мне всё прощаешь. И со временем, ты снова будешь улыбаться мне, ты всегда улыбаешься мне, даже когда должен двинуть мне по лицу. Но только если я захочу тебя обнять, ты скажешь нет.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Я не могу так больше!"

**Author's Note:**

> Стив, к сожалению, ООС, потому что он бы никогда не предпочел Тони своим принципам. АУ, как если бы ситуация с Гражданской войной в 616 усугубилась.

_\- Никаких переодеваний, никаких фальшивых обличий, он узнает меня под любым камуфляжем, – жестко сказал Капитан Америка. – Никаких игр. Только он и я._  
_-Ты предлагаешь оставить тебя тут одного? Может, еще бантиком перевязать? Старк обрадуется такому подарку, даже не сомневаюсь! Поджарит издали, на подлёте!_  
_\- Тони слишком любопытен. Он не сможет устоять перед загадкой. И если никого не будет рядом со мной – он спустится поговорить._  
_\- Это безумие!_  
_\- Это наш лучший шанс, – веско ответил Роджерс. – Единственный шанс._  
_Как всегда, охотников противоречить Капитану Америка не нашлось._  
  
  
Что его разбудило?  
Он еще не успел толком проснуться, а губы уже складывались в сонную глупую улыбку, а рука сама протянулась, желая найти того, кто должен был спать рядом. Рядом, впервые за столько недель. Месяцев?  
Но рука скользнула только по прохладной простыне. Никого...  
Это же ничего не значит, так? Стив мог просто встать за водой. Или выйти в туалет. Или... полюбоваться на звезды: тут высоко, и их не застилает смог, и даже огни города словно меркнут далеко внизу. Стив мог просто...  
Тони спрятал лицо в подушку. Словно страус. Не желая открывать глаза, оглядываться и убеждаться, что в пустой спальне и в самом деле нет того, кто только вчера пришел мириться. Кто выматывал его всю ночь своими прикосновениями – Стив знал его тело, как никто другой. Кто шептал его имя и сжимал его в слишком крепких объятиях. Господи боже, что он делал с Тони этой ночью!  
Как выяснилось – всё, чтобы заставить Тони уснуть сном хорошо оттраханного человека. А вот зачем...  
  
  
_Он был без щита, заметил Тони, и замедлил свое снижение._  
_Он был один, подсказало сканирование. Никаких проводов, никакой посторонней энергии, никаких задних мыслей? И ведь Тони уже и не смел надеяться на мирный исход дела. Неужели Стив все же пришел поговорить?_  
_Не может быть. Это ловушка, безусловно, ловушка... так какого же хрена он опускается все ниже и ниже и уже касается земли?_  
_\- Капитан Америка, – раздался голос из-под металлического шлема._  
_\- Железный Человек, – мрачно откликнулся бывший друг, бывший возлюбленный. – Нам надо поговорить._  
_Не может быть. Слишком хорошо._  
  
  
Даже не сомневаясь в своем предположении, Тони, не глядя, протянул руку (в другую сторону, туда, где не было бесконечных пустых просторов холодной постели) и нащупал на тумбочке планшет. Конечно. Вот что разбудило его. Кто-то пробрался в святая святых. В его личный офис, доступа в который не было никому и куда можно было попасть только через его спальню. Он был прав, что не верил. Был прав, когда думал, что это было слишком внезапно и слишком хорошо...  
  
  
_Они стояли в развалинах особняка Мстителей, руинах своего дома. Лучшего места, чтобы поговорить, не нашлось. Разруха, мусор, разбитые стекла. Разбитые сердца..._  
_Капитан Америка, молчаливый и суровый, прошел вперед, легко коснувшись рукой в алой перчатке, словно погладив, косяка двери._  
_На этом самом месте, на пороге библиотеки, Стив поцеловал его в самый первый раз. Тоже была ночь, обоим не спаслось, как частенько бывало. Они были одни, как сейчас._  
_Тони жестко велел себе выкинуть эти мысли из головы. Стив еще не сказал, зачем пришел, но вряд ли ради того, чтобы вспоминать о прошлом._  
_\- А помнишь, – внезапно сказал Стив, – на этом самом месте..._  
  
  
Сначала он даже не хотел вставать. Зачем? Стив наверняка уже нашел все, что хотел, и уже далеко отсюда. Какой смысл шевелиться? В его офисе достаточно информации, чтобы закончить с этой глупой войной. Можно просто лежать и ждать, пока за ним придут. Тони закрыл лицо локтем.  
Проклятое пиканье его с ума сведет! Он нащупал планшет и со всех сил запустил в стенку. Без толку. Он на совесть постарался, делая эту технику. Когда-то сам супер-солдат тестировал эти игрушки... Тони замотал головой по подушке, отгоняя нежеланные (счастливые) воспоминания.  
Пришлось встать. Накинуть халат, пряча плечи от холода. И потащиться в свой офис... взглянуть на то, что осталось там после того, как торопящийся супер-солдат перевернет всё вверх тормашками.  
  
  
_Конечно, они не остались в старых развалинах. Когда губы Тони уже горели от жарких поцелуев, Стив оторвался от него на миг и прошептал: «не здесь». Куда еще мог потащить его распаленный, ничего не соображающий влюбленный? Не в отель же..._  
_Конечно, к себе домой. В свою крепость из бетона и стекла – и бдительной электроники на страже._  
_Которую он отключил, даже не задумавшись. Вряд ли он был способен думать в тот момент о чем-либо помимо постели._  
_О, они добрались до постели, в конце концов!_  
_...слишком хорошо! Тони едва удерживался на коленях, впивался пальцами в подушку, то и дело прятал в ней лицо, и почти выл, требуя, умоляя прекратить мучить его, пока Стив - боже, что он вытворял языком! - не поднял голову, давая ему секунду передыха, и рыкнул на него:_  
_\- Ох, заткнись же, Тони! Ох, какая же ты жадная блядь, заткнись, пока я не изнасиловал тебя!_  
_Тони бы расхохотался, если бы смог. Он застонал громко, отчаянно, и, наконец, Стив не выдержал, поднялся на колени, дернул бёдра Тони ближе и одним рывком натянул его на себя. Тони захлебнулся криком, дергаясь прочь от вторжения, пытаясь вырваться, но когда мог он вырваться из хватки супер-солдата? Его колени разъезжались все шире, а Стив короткими толчками погружался все глубже и глубже, склоняясь все ниже и ниже, пока не лег на Тони целиком, распластывая его, придавливая к постели своим весом, замирая на миг._  
_\- Вот так, Тони, – шепнул он. – Вот так._  
_\- Так, – выдохнул Тони в ответ._  
  
  
Стив сидел на полу, сжимая голову в ладонях. Вокруг, на светящихся раскрытых экранах лежало всё, что принадлежало Тони, всё, за чем можно было бы послать тайного агента. Единственного человека, кто мог бы убедить Железного Человека опустить сияющие репульсоры, кто мог бы проникнуть в его дом (его постель), усыпить бдительность и исчезнуть со всеми данными, необходимыми для победы. Да у Стива была возможность просто прикончить его в любой момент этой ночи. Придушить, сломать шею голыми руками.  
\- Тони, – произнес, наконец, Стив.  
Смешно было думать, что он не услышал шагов.  
\- Почему ты еще здесь? – тихо спросил Тони, остановившись на пороге. – Ты получил доступ ко всему.  
Стив шумно вздохнул и потер лицо руками. Задрал голову и уставился на Тони отчаянным взглядом.  
\- Я просто представил, как отнесу всё это своим, – начал он, и Тони даже не дернулся – он давно уже смирился, что никогда не будет полностью своим, – как, возможно, мы победим. Как всё, наконец-то, закончится.  
Он умолк. Тони тоже не произнес ничего. Что он мог сказать? Что предчувствовал нечто подобное? Что ожидал подвоха, даже когда раздвинул ноги для бывшего любовника? Что Стив мог играть удивительно грязно, если хотел?  
\- Я представил, – продолжил Стив тише, – что всё закончится. И может быть, все со временем забудут. Простят друг друга. И даже ты простишь меня когда-нибудь. Ты всегда мне всё прощаешь.  
Да, молча согласился Тони. Всегда. Как будто для него просто невозможно по-другому. Как будто Тони перестает дышать, если Стива нет рядом. Он задыхался всё это время, пока они были на разных сторонах. И только этой ночью снова мог дышать полной грудью – чтобы выкрикивать имя Стива, конечно, что могло быть лучшим применением его болтливого рта?  
\- И со временем, ты снова будешь улыбаться мне, ты всегда улыбаешься мне, даже когда должен двинуть мне по лицу.  
Такой уж дурак, что поделать.  
\- Но только если я захочу тебя обнять, ты скажешь нет.  
\- Как будто я могу сказать тебе нет, – вырвалось у Тони.  
Но, даже так, он знал, что Стив был прав. Он всегда прав. Если бы Стив покинул его дом этой ночью, унося с собой секреты Железного Человека, эта ночь уже никогда бы не повторилась. То, как Стив держал его в своих объятиях, то, как Тони раскрылся ему целиком. Даже если бы Тони простил его со временем и научился снова улыбаться ему.  
\- И я понял, что я так больше не могу, – с болью договорил Стив.  
\- Что? – этого он не ожидал.  
\- Я – последний паршивый эгоист на планете, но я больше не могу тебя терять. Я не могу всегда отказываться от лучшего, что было в моей жизни. Пусть теперь кто-то другой жертвует всем ради высшей цели. С меня хватит.  
\- Что?  
Лучшее, что было в его жизни? Тони еще спит? Или он на самом деле пришел сюда, увидел пустой развороченный офис, сошел с ума от (очередного) предательства и бредит, что Стив...  
\- Что? – повторил Тони еще раз.  
И, кажется, ноги больше его не держат. Тони привалился к стенке и заскользил вниз. Стив, только что сидящий на полу на другой стороне комнаты, мигом оказался рядом и подхватил его, обнимая за талию.  
\- Тони? Тони? Что с тобой?  
\- Ничего. Мне просто показалось, что ты сказал...  
  
  
_\- Я люблю тебя, – шептал Тони._  
_Он-то думал, что ему больше не суждено сказать эти слова Стиву._  
  
  
\- Что ты делаешь, Тони?  
По мнению Тони, это было очевидно. Не надо даже быть гением и все такое. Хотя у него всегда были проблемы с пониманием других людей. И Стива. О, Господи, особенно Стива.  
\- Обнимаю тебя? – уточнил он.  
\- Ты не должен прощать меня так просто. Ты вообще не должен прощать меня.  
Ах, это.  
\- Ну, прости, – шепнул Тони, улыбаясь и снова расслабляясь.  
У Стива такие горячие руки.  
Стив фыркнул и вздохнул.  
\- Что мне с тобой таким делать? – прошептал он.  
Что пожелаешь, подумал Тони, пряча лицо в его шее. Что захочешь.  
  
  
_А потом Тони обессилено закрыл глаза и уснул в объятиях человека, которого любил так давно, так беззаветно. Что бы ни случилось после, он разберется с этим, когда проснется._  
  
  
\- Мы всё исправим, – пообещал Стив. – Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Вместе мы сможем всё.  
\- Вместе, – повторил Тони.  
Если это был сон, то он ни за что не хотел бы проснуться.


End file.
